


Half of My Heart

by Dustbunny



Category: Glee
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, Karofsky, Karommel, M/M, Pirates, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny/pseuds/Dustbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KURTOFSKY! Dave is a pirate captain and when his first mate Puck is captured, he kidnaps Kurt  a governor's son  and holds him prisoner onboard for seven months, until they can exchange him for Puck. But when the time is up, will Kurt want to return home?.., Rated M for explicit sexual content at some point in this fic  and for language. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half of My Heart

Half of My Heart

July 22nd- 1632

Puck paced back and forth in his cell, skirting around the bearded, dirty man who was lying in the middle of the floor, sound asleep. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell of him. Puck was a pirate, yes, but he had certain standards. He liked to keep himself clean Goddamn-it! And being unable to wash properly was getting to him. It irked him to no end to be stuck in this cell with a petty criminal, a thief and a beggar, who had obviously never been decently clean in his life. Humans weren't meant to live like animals.

He stopped before the one of the three walls and stood on his tiptoes, peering out through the bars of the small window set high up into it, looking out at the stars and breathing in fresh air.

He pretended that he was close enough to the ocean to hear the sound of the waves breaking on the surf or against the sides of the Dreamscape, the sound of the seagulls calling to one another. He pretended that he could smell the salt of the sea water; a wonderful deep smell. The smell of home.

Was there anything better than the sounds, sight and smell of the ocean? He didn't think so. Though the stupid landlubbers would never understand. He sighed sadly, coming back from his beautiful un-reality. Would he ever experience any of those things again? Would he ever see his friends or the Dreamscape again? The odds did not point in his favor. He was to be executed tomorrow after all.

He stepped back and from the small window reluctantly and laid down upon a pile of straw, drawing his once fine silk shirt around him for warmth. He would never admit to being afraid. But he would admit that he was very nervous, if anyone was willing to hear it.

"I have to keep on hoping," he reminded himself. There was no way that Dave would let him die.

Dave and the rest of the crew of the Dreamscape would come for him. Even if it took eight months or a year, they would get here. There was no way that he would die tomorrow. He snuggled down into the gross straw and closed his eyes, thinking of the ocean. His imagination would have to sustain him for however long he was trapped here.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt Hummel clapped politely along with the rest of the people in the room as Rachel Berry finished singing and smiled brightly and proudly around at all the impressed faces in the room from the piano seat, taking her hands off the keys and smoothing out her green gown, pretending to look modest.

At a nod from his father he took a last sip from the delicate champagne glass he was holding, setting it down on a small end table and walked over to her, offering his arm. She took it, giving him her most dazzling smile as he helped her up.

"You sang beautifully as always Rachel."

"Thank you." She pretend blushed. She was a great actress.

Soon afterwards, the small party was called to a close and he led her out to her carriage and helping her inside, kissing her hand one last time. After seeing the last of the guests away he bid goodnight to his father and went up to bed. As he undressed and got under the covers, he thought about Rachel.

He'd never liked her much, and she felt the exact same way about him. But his father and hers and arranged their marriage long ago, before either of them had even been born. So he'd been courting her for some years now. Both Rachel and himself had managed to stall the actual engagement for some years. But they he was twenty-two now, whereas she was twenty. He was becoming a bachelor and she an old maid, so he was going to ask her to marry him tomorrow.

He grunted unhappily, punching his pillow.

The last thing he wanted was to spend the rest of his life with Rachel Berry... no; Rachel Hummel. He felt sick at the thought. But they were perfect for each other after all. The esteemed son and daughter of two powerful governors. The impending union between the Hummel and Berry families seemed inevitable.

His father (as if sensing his reluctance to marry Rachel) had asked him recently if he wouldn't want to marry a man instead, It was an uncommon occurrence, but it happened sometimes. Kurt had almost told him the truth, but backed out at the last second. He knew how much his father wanted grandchildren and Kurt was an only child. So he'd lied through his teeth, saying that he did want to marry her.

His father had looked unconvinced, but hadn't questioned him out loud.

He was surprised that his father knew him that well. For his whole life Kurt had thought that he was ignorant to Kurt's... specific taste. But it turned out that it was Kurt who was the ignorant one. It wasn't a happy realization.

He flopped onto his back and closed his eyes, falling asleep, tired from all of his heavy, dreary thoughts.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke disoriented. It was still dark out. He liked to sleep with his curtains open, and he could see that the stars still twinkled brightly and the moon was high in the sky.

He sat up, senses alert for the slightest disturbance, unsure of what had awoken him. But something felt off.

He got up slowly, pushing the blankets off of him carefully. He quickly pulled on the pair of breeches and a loose crimson tunic that had been laid out for him to where tomorrow, before reaching into his bedside drawer and pulled out the loaded pistol he always kept there.

He sat stood by his bed for a good while, just listening, but he heard nothing. He was about to put the gun away and go back to bed feeling foolish when he realized what was wrong.

His bedroom door was open. He wanted to slap himself for not noticing it earlier, how stupid could someone be to miss a detail like that? He shook off his self-anger and walked over to the open doorway, peering down the softly lit hallway.

Nothing.

The back of his neck prickled unpleasantly as he gathered his courage and tiptoed down it, the stone cold to his bare feet. The doors he passed on either side were all closed and he was thinking that he'd have to go downstairs when a muffled sound came from inside the room to his right (one of the servant's quarter's). It was all he could do not to scream for help.

He gulped, wiping his sweaty hands on his tunic before reaching out and turning the knob, he said a silent prayer and pushed the door inward.

His mouth fell open at the sight of one of the maids trussed up on the floor, voice muffled by a wad of cloth stuffed into her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she took in Kurt standing there.

"Stephanie!" His reaction was immediate and foolish as he dropped his gun and ran to her, kneeling down and trying to figure out where to start untying her. "Who did this to you?" It was a stupid question, as she couldn't answer him yet, but he had to say something.

He had just pulled the cloth out of her mouth and was getting started on her hands, when a blinding pain exploded on the back of his head and he fell to the side groaning.

White lights flashed before his eyes and through the haze of pain he heard loud male voices. He saw a pair of black boots enter his line of vision before he blacked out.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are LOVE= so drop me one! ;D And if you don't love/like this, well I'd like to know anyways! :P


End file.
